Digimon: The Digidestined of Legends
by DLionHeart
Summary: A century has passed since the last Digidestined had entered the Digital World. Due to a new phenomena known as the D-Mist, Digimon are incapable of digivolving without first Bio-Merging with a human partner. To combat a new threat, as well as old ones, a new team of Digidestined must band together to bring a new era that will mean a permanent change for both worlds.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon_

**Prologue  
**

For ages, there were tales of a unique and different world that lived parallel to the human world. This world world would be forever known as the Digital World, where creatures, known as Digimon roamed and could evolve into new and more powerful forms. There were times, when humans and Digimon on both worlds, would traverse the divide and enter the other world. When this happened, certain children would a special bond with specific Digimon and together, they would unlock a power that transcends all things seen before. These special children traveled with their partners and eventually gained the proud title, Digidestined. For every threat that the worlds faced, the digidestined and their partners banded together and faced evil head on and always succeeded. Or at least most of them did...

The third group of Digidestined, known as Tamers, faced an impossible threat known as the D-Reaper. This unusual creature could corrode data away and proved to more powerful than the Tamers anticipated. To defeat the D-Reaper, with aid from Hypnos, they activated a program that would regress it to the point where it could cause no harm. They succeeded in doing so, but the virus caused more calamity than realized. Small trace amount of the D-Reaper continue to plague the Digital World and are growing.

The phenomena, named the D-Mist, began to spread throughout the Digital World and proved to hazardous to all Digimon. To find a solution to the issue, the gate between worlds was opened once more. Despite being unable to find a way of destroying the D-Mist, they found a different solution. Any Digimon with a Human partner, has the ability to draw strength from them and because the D-Mist lacks the power to affect anything that isn't data, they could withstand it. While they are now able to survive the D-Mist, its effects still linger. Because of the weakening effect it has on them, all Digimon are unable to digivolve naturally and require a partner to do so.

Following the path of the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, Digidestined and Digimon have banded together and must Bio-Merge, or in some cases, Spirit Evolve to achieve higher levels of power. Almost a century has passed and most, if not all Digimon, have adjusted to this new and unique change, but even now, they have yet to stop searching for a way to disperse the D-Mist.

* * *

A woman stood quietly in front of an ornate silver castle. She was dressed in all black and even had black hair. There was a black PawnChessmon standing next to her. A blond-haired man wearing all white walked up to her with his own PawnChessmon, except his was white. Behind them was an army of people,each with their own PawnChessmon.

"Status report, Noire," the man said.

"I don't see the thieves, captain," Noire replied. "Or at least not yet..."

"Perhaps, they don't intend to follow through with their threats."

"That's wishful thinking."

A soldier ran up to them with a pair of binoculars and a frantic look. "Captain Weiss, we've spotted a pair of figures walking towards us." He handed him the binoculars.

"I see two hooded figures," Captain Weiss replied. "I assume that means you haven't ID them yet."

"Unfortunately no."

"That leaves one problem," Noire pointed out. "Unless, we know who it is, we don't stand a chance."

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" the captain shouted. "Here they come!" The hooded figures stopped before the captain. "You there! Are you the ones stealing the Spirits?"

The taller figure nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't."

"If you are the ones, you better surrender, or you could futilely fend off the entire Chessmon Core."

The shorter figure laughed. "I believe you mean, the Chessmon Core must fend _us_ off."

"Perhaps, you require someone to knock you off your pedestal. PawnChessmon, front and center," Noire called out. "Let's bring them down."

* * *

_PawnChessmon saluted like any soldier would and faded into data as he entered Noire's digivice. She held out her hand as three rings of fractal codes formed around it._

_"Bio-Merge activate! Execute Mega-level Digivolution!" A pillar of energy materialized as she scanned the fractal code on her digivice. PawnChessom appeared and emitted a black glow. She fired off the light that soared at Noire, but before it reached her, She stopped and turned into KnightChessmon. The knight raised her weapon and fired her own light that quickly took the form of RookChessmon. RookChessmon was the finally stop in the cycle and fired her black light on Noire. The light manifested as a silhouette of an armored woman. Her skin turned gray and metallic as pink armor appeared on her body. Noire brought her hand to her face as data appeared around it. She brought it down and visor concealed her face. She extended her hand and a pink and gray mallet appeared. She brandished her weapon and descended onto the field. She landed gracefully and took a calm and composed fighting stance.  
_

_"QueenChessmon!"_

* * *

"We are QueenChessmon," she said. "Now, surrender! Or face our wrath."

"Perhaps, you're the one who requires someone to knock you off your pedestal?" the shorter figure boasted.

"Noire and QueenChessmon are my most valuable fighters," Captain Weiss said. "They will not be defeated so easily."

"We will see..."

The figure dashed forward and attacked Noire with an odd yellow weapon. She held out her mallet and managed to block it easily. She pulled clenched her fist and a sharp black sword appeared. **Heart Breaker!** She thrusted her sword forward, but figure held up her arm defensively. To Noire's surprise, her sword shattered on impact.

"Impossible..." she said in disbelief.

"Armor-piercing sword?" the figure mused humorously. "That sword couldn't cut butter." The figure knocked her away and charged again. Noire twirled her mallet and jumped above her. **Grand Cricket!** She brought down her mallet with great force, but the easily shielded herself from the blow with her weapon. When they clashed, a great force rebounded and sent Noire flying overhead. "I suppose it's my turn to attack." She vanished from sight and swirled around Noire, attacking her from every side. When she finished her frenzied attack, she grabbed her by the neck and readied her weapon. **Urgent Fear!**

"Aah!" Noire screeched as the weapon struck her full-force. As it hit, it unleashed a powerful shockwave that resonated through the area. Their fusion as QueenChessmon fell apart as they reverted to their original forms, with QueenChessmon reverting to her training-level Kapurimon.

"Nothing left huh?" the figure sounded disappointed and laughed maniacally. "I guess there's no use for you!" The figure chucked Noire as hard as possible and laughed as she skid in the ground. As far as the could tell, that gave her a nasty scrape on her back and few broken ribs from that cruel blow. "That was almost too easy. Though I do commend you for surviving."

The taller figure walked up to Captain Weiss and tilted his head. "She was your best fighter? I believe this mission just become much easier. Now, it's your choice. Shall we go one at a time, or skip to the massacre?"

As the Chessmon Core faced the two figures, two digimon watched from inside the library. One was a Socerymon and the other was a Wizardmon. They exchanged a nervous glance as they heard the screams from the Core. They retreated deeper into the library and hid.

"We must do something" Sorcerymon said.

"Do what?" Wizardmon asked. "We will be killed also."

"We must protect it at all costs!"

"There must be something else we can do!"

"So you two have it." The twin digimon stopped as they heard a voice in the room. They turned and saw one of the figures walking towards them. "Please hand it over willingly. I detest needless bloodshed."

"We will never hand it over to the likes of you!" they both screamed.

"Very well then." As they both screamed in horror, another presence resonated in the area. Deep in the back of the library a small figurine was glowing with a red light. It had the appearance of a dragon and seemed to be calling, or warning others of its kind, unaware that nine others much like it was also pleading for a miracle on the other side.

* * *

The moonlight pierced through the darkness as a young man walked through the woods. Why he was there, he had no idea. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that had a red tint. He was noticeably tan and muscular for his age. He could feel a burning sensation pulling him deeper into the woods. There was a red beacon ahead of him and the closer he got, the hotter it felt. He could faintly make out a figure in the distance. As far as he could tell it had blond hair and was dressed in red armor. The figure turned around and held out his hand.

"Will you accept the gift of fire?" he asked.

The man only tilted his head in confusion.

"Chase, will you let your fire ignite?"

"I don't understand," Chase replied.

"You will soon..."

* * *

Chase woke up covered in sweat with his heart beating fast. It wasn't even morning yet. The moon was still up and shining through the window. He heard his phone beep and he reluctantly grabbed it. There was a single text message on it.

"Will you accept the Will of Fire?" he read out loud. "I'm not sure. What is the Will of Fire?" Somewhere, in this world or another one, Chase could feel his heart hurting as he heard a dragon roar.

* * *

A girl stood outside of the castle as paramedics carried the Chessmon Core to a hospital. She had brown hair with caramel brown streaks and amber eyes. She was wearing a strapless white top with a black vest and a plaid skirt with black lace. She looked at the soldiers with a sad look. A young man walked up to her. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green military jacket with a black shirt and white jeans.

"They're gonna be fine Natalia," he said.

"I know, Aaron," Natalia sighed as she saw Sorcerymon and Wizardmon being brought into an ambulance. "But, it's still sad to see."

A small white digimon poked his head out from under Aaron's shirt and replied. "The Chessmon Core are one of the most resilient groups I've ever seen. They will be alright."

"Kudamon's right, Natalia," spoke a small digimon. She had the appearance of a fairy and had golden blond hair, innocent blue eyes and red markings on her cheeks. "They're stronger than they look."

"I know Bellemon," she replied. "But there is something else that's bothering me. There were nine other attacks at the same time as this one. That' not a coincidence. That's a preemptive strike."

"So what did they intend to do?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not sure," Kudamon said. "But we better bring up the matter to the Digital World Protection Association."

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

A young man walked through the corridors of dark ruins. He had dirty blond hair and black eyes. He had both a Patamon and a Tsukaimon on his shoulders. He wore a black tank top with gray camo pants and had a white feather tattooed on one shoulder and a black feather on the other. He met two other people in the middle of the ruins and they all stood around a stone table. One of them was another man but with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white military uniform with a purple gargoyle printed on the back. There was an odd white leech-like digimon on his back. The girl had strawberry blond hair tied into pigtails and wore a pink corset with a frilly white skirt. Her green eyes flashed between innocence and cruelty. She held a Kuramon in-between her arms. She smiled at the blond man with a coy flirtatious smile.

"So you've finally arrived Elijah," she said seductively. "We were starting to think your lackeys failed their part of the mission." She pulled out the beast spirits of Earth, Wind and Water and put them on the table. "That would have been disappointing since we finished our part."

"Very funny, Meredy," Elijah replied. He pulled out the beast spirits of Fire, Ice and Thunder and also put them on the table. "Where are your spirits Roland?"

"I'm just checking to see if you two intended to cross me," Roland replied nonchalantly. He placed the beast spirits of Wood, Steel, Light and Darkness on the table.

"Aw..." Meredy said playfully. "Now we have a matching set."

"Half of one," Roland's Digimon replied.

"Arkadimon's-," Tsukaimon started.

"-correct," Patamon finished.

"The Human Spirits-"

"-are still required."

"One thing is for sure though," Meredy replied. "Finding them won't be much of a challenge." As a response to this, Kuramon made a confident beep.

* * *

_Chapter-end. I've been thinking about this story for a while now, and I've finally started it. I've recently been really into Digimon against and came up with this idea._

_For this story, almost every evolution is done via Bio-Merge or Spirit Evolution. For the transformations, I will only do it for the first time a character uses that specific evolution. Otherwise we'd both get sick of reading it. There may be some exceptions, but will only apply for climatic battles that completely affect the story._

_For the first chapter, I wanted to focus on the Digital World side a little bit more, but there will definitely be more of the Human World in the next chapter._

_About the figure that beat Noire, I'm pretty sure anyone who's reading this story has a general idea who it is. Especially if you paid close attention to Elijah.  
_


End file.
